


Sugar

by MissTrafalgarMeyer



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Amy is cute, Attempt at Humor, Ben is like Bruce Wayne, Fluff and Smut, Henry is like Clark Kent, I'm blaming Ben and Henry, Jesse is funny, Lot of feelings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Daddy Ben, lot of drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTrafalgarMeyer/pseuds/MissTrafalgarMeyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Nobody found Mr. Affleck. I think he came, found a hot girl and took her to his bed... You know his reputation."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Came. Found. Hot. Girl. Took. To. Bed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why you got so quiet an hour for another?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His. Reputation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My God, you found him!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Affleck. Hot. Girl. Bed. Reputation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My God, Cavill! You're his hot girl...!" </em>
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Or the one in which Henry sleeps with Ben once and his life turns upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Honeys.
> 
> I don't know what to say... It's just... I wanted a SugarDaddy!Benry so much and my wonderful friend didn't write that to me, I was sad, and today he gave me fragments of conversation and said, "this is Henry and Amy talking the day after a party at Affleck mansion where Henry was completely drunk and ended up sleeping with Ben... Deal with it." And this story came... And as I wanted a Sugar Daddy, well... Things started to get clear in my mind and most chapters have emerged... So hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> And that's is specially for Mr Eustass for gave that idea, and for the amazing writers of this fandom <3 I love you all <3
> 
> Enjoy /o/
> 
> Ps: English isn't my first language, forgive the mistakes :c  
> Ps2: I'm blaming Henry and Ben for this! And Panic At The Disco! And Mr Eustass! And Myself!

Henry awoke with the sun on his face. It's hot and he hates it. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the light. He blinked a few times and looked around.

Definitely not his room, too big and about the size of his apartment. Definitely not his bed, too soft. Definitely not his clothes thrown on the floor, apparently too expensive.

So where the hell is he? Why is he completely naked? Why this damn headache? He tried to get up, but an arm prevented him from completing the move. He looked to the left and saw him.

Ben Fucking Affleck.

Henry took a deep breath, trying to calm down. How the hell he ended on a bed with one of the most successful businessmen of the United States?!  
He took Ben's arm off him and stood up. It was too fast, he almost fell, at least he found his underwear thrown on the ground. He dressed quickly and headed toward what he thought was the bathroom. Luckily he is right.

Henry threw water on his face trying to clear his thoughts. Okay, why is he here? Ah yes, college work. Who got an interview with Ben Affleck has sufficient note to spend the rest of the period in home. The teacher knew it was an impossible task. Okay... Last thing you remember? Drinks, like a lot of drinks. Amy telling him not to leave the place while she was leaving Jesse at home... A person, a smile, whisperings in his ear... And just it.

Oh, Amy! She must be worried!

Henry returned to the room and searched his phone, avoiding looking at the naked body of Affleck in bed. He found his cell phone lying on the floor near his pants. He took both and returned to the bathroom while call to Amy.

"Henry?" He pulled the phone off his ear. Why Amy has to shout at this time in morning? "I was so worried! Where were you?"

"At the party...? Where else would I be?" He raised an eyebrow and went back the phone to his ear.

"I don't know! I told you not to leave the place. When I came back you were gone."

"I was drunk, Amy!" Obviously.

"Yeah, you and Jesse almost finished all the party drinks! I hope you have an hungover."

"Yes I have. And I have no idea where to get painkillers."

"Where are you?"

"Affleck mansion...?" It was where had been the party isn't?

"Still? I thought you were gone!"

"You thought I was gone? I couldn't walk straight if I wanted to!"

"You've disappeared! What do you want me to think?"

"I don't know... Having a lot to think so early."

"Oh, I always forget that this was your first big party. You enjoy?"

Enjoy? He didn't remember much, woke up in a bed with Ben Affleck and to make matters worse has a horrible headache. Ah, yes, that was the best party he has been throughout his life.

"Hen, You enjoy?"

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We have a job to do."

"Nobody found Mr. Affleck. I think he came, found a hot girl and took her to his bed... You know his reputation."

Came. Found. Hot. Girl. Took. To. Bed.

"Why you got so quiet an hour for another?"

His. Reputation.

"My God, you found him!"

Affleck. Hot. Girl. Bed. Reputation.

"My God, Cavill! You're his hot girl...!"

He was talking it loud? "Amy, shut up!"

"My God! It's true!"

Henry sighed, "Okay, maybe it is and maybe it is not."

"What happened?" He knew that tone. That was Lois Lane tone. Amy was born to be a journalist.

"I have no idea, I woke up in his bed and... I don't even know how I ended up there!"

"I'm assuming the worst."

"Me too..." He ran a hand through his hair. "How will I get out of this, Amy?"

"Simple, get your clothes and try not to lose in the mansion. I arrive there in 10 minutes."

"Thank you... I... You deserve more than thank you!"

"You could try to do the interview with Affleck to me." Henry could feel that she was smiling, "I don't think he would mind answering some questions for you"

"No chance! I intend to leave here without waking him and thus maintain a shred of dignity."

"Okay, good luck, see you in 10 minutes."

He ended the call and took a deep breath. Everything will be fine. He smiled and put his pants quickly, leaving the bathroom and looking for his shirt as quiet as possible. He found it lying near the door and put it on, running his hand up and down in an attempt to take a few creases.

Henry was about to open the door, but he remembered the shoes. He went back to looking for them and found them under the bed along with his wallet. He stopped, checked the room again, and when he realized he didn't forget anything, he went toward the door.

"Baby, you're leaving without even give daddy a kiss?"

Henry turned his head only to see Ben Affleck sitting on the bed, a dirty smile on his face and eyes full of lust.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear... Ben is rich! hahaha' He has a technology company focused on computing. And Henry... Is coursing Journalism on college. Oh, and of course he is a exchange student.


End file.
